


are you mine?

by Lo Turner-Kane (doujinbag)



Category: Arctic Monkeys
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Crushes, M/M, Songfic, well kinda ?? idk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-04
Updated: 2017-04-04
Packaged: 2018-10-14 20:52:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10544160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doujinbag/pseuds/Lo%20Turner-Kane
Summary: Alex wants to be Matt's boyfriend. High school AU.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [siamesefightingfish](https://archiveofourown.org/users/siamesefightingfish/gifts).



> this is just a weird drabbley thing but i wanted to do somethin for my buddy zach (florakinesis) so yea here we go

The question was simple. So simple that, in the way it was asked, a child would respond with such ease that it was laughable. And it was, really. Laughable. From the way Alex's hands shook cautiously - anxiously? - around the tight grip of his pencil to the dull, quiet laughter that the ticking wall clock offered into the dim silence.

A piece of paper sat before him, hidden from the wandering eyes of others with a guarding hand. Not that anybody tried to see, anyways. Most people in his class still thought his name was Alfred. Or Adrian. Or Adam. But the technicalities were irrelevant here; the piece of paper was not.

Torn right out of Matt's notebook: college ruled paper. Slightly wrinkled in one corner. And there, in the center of the paper, messy handwriting delivered the question. The daunting, and laughable, question.

Are you mine?

Alex didn't know. Really, he didn't. He wanted to be. Oh, God, he wanted to be. How he longed to hold Matt's hand in the halls and sit on the back of his bicycle leaving school and teach him how to say the alphabet backwards, properly this time. He wanted to be Matt's. And he wanted Matt to be his.

Below the question were two options - yes or no. And below that, a small note telling Alex to circle one. Easy. Circle. Yes, be Matt's - belong to him, learn everything about him, every enigma that riddled his mind. Or no - remain friends, revert to awkward acquaintances.

Alex gulped. Glanced at the clock. Thirteen minutes and forty seconds had passed since Matt had passed the note to Alex in the first place. Forty-one. Forty-two. Forty-three. The hands of the clock seemed to form a smile now, snickering at Alex from across the room.

He tightened the grip on his pencil once more. Ignored the pain against the callouses on his hands - it was always there, anyways. And finally - finally. He pressed the lead to the paper and circled his response.

And, beneath that, an arrow pointing to the words "only if I'm yours as well".

He tossed the paper back towards Matt all the way from his row. He hoped nobody would confiscate it from him, revealing their secret. Was it secret? Now that he had agreed to be Matt's? He didn't know. Technicalities. Irrelevance.

Matt caught the paper, thankfully, between his two steady hands - and God, how Alex wanted to feel those hands cupping his face. He unfolded it, smoothed out the creases. And, as Alex watched his blank expression turn into one full of utter giddiness, he couldn't help but burst into an undeniable grin as well.


End file.
